Innocent One
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: Florian really is an innocent one. He'll ask something because he doesn't know and he wants to know.


Florian is so cute… and I am run out of ideas to continue my other story so I make this.

Florian's POV or rather I'm being Florian here. So I make it in present. It's alright, right? ='(

Enjoy!

* * *

**Innocent One**

It has been one and a half year since Anise brought me here, to Daath and met her parents, Oliver and Pamela. For some reasons they dressed me with this green and white clothes. And when they did that to me, they whispered the name 'Ion'. I haven't known him since I came here. Who is this Ion? Is he someone important? Oh yeah, I remembered Anise said that once when she left me in her parents' care.

All this time, I have learnt many things. Anise and the others teach me. Sometimes, even Luke and the others come to play with me. I'm so happy. But since Luke came back that time at Tataroo Valley, Anise has been so busy with her will to rebuild the Order of Lorelei. I'm a bit lonely but I know Anise is doing a right thing so I won't disturb her.

I read the books in the library. They are interesting, especially books about Auldrant's history and ones about people being the Fon Master, the supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei. I heard that Anise was the last Fon Master Guardian. When I asked her that, she answered with a sad face… I don't know why.

So far, I never heard anyone talking about this last Fon Master. I haven't heard his name either. I want to know but… Is it alright if I ask?

Oh, and I get a room for myself. It only can be reached if you activate the center Fonic Glyph, then you turn right, ascend some stairs and there's my room. There's a set of a table and a chair in the first room, and a bed in the second room. When I was shown this room that day, it was all neat and clean. I like this room. But when I checked the second drawer of the table two days ago, I found a paper. It seemed that paper was a letter written to the former owner of this room. At the top of it, it says 'To my precious one, Ion.'

From that day, at least I knew that my room was originally Ion's. But still, I want to know more about him. Come to think of it, Anise said she is free today. So I have decided to ask her today.

"Anise." I call her; she is in the cafeteria, eats a plate of curry.

"Good afternoon, Florian. What's up?" she replies with a smile.

I sit down in front of her and I ask, "Anise, do you know Ion?"

When I ask that, Anise stops eating and freezes like a statue but her eyes become widened and widened.

"Anise." I call her again and again until she snap out of it.

"Y… lly… kn..w?" she says unclearly. I ask her what she wanted to say.

"You really want to know… about him…?" she asks.

"Yes…" I say.

"Well, Ion is… a Fon Master. The last one to be complete." She says. Her eyes don't look at me.

"So, you're his last guardian?" I ask again.

She doesn't answer me. I think maybe she needs to recall her past, so I wait.

One minute has passed and she still hasn't answered my question. I wonder what's wrong. But then, I hear her sobbing, and I can see her tears fall to her plate. I'm panic and don't know what to do.

"Anise, are you okay?" I ask. She is still crying. It makes me more confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I say. Maybe I have done something wrong or… the worst, my question is the wrong one.

"No… it's not your fault…." she says. "You are Florian… remember? The Innocent One."

"Then… why…?"

She silent for a while then stands up to bring her plate to the washer. "I must take this to the washer first." She says, "I'll come to your room later and I'll tell you everything. So wait me there." She doesn't even face me when she says that. I'm still confused but I go to my room. I wait her in my second room.

* * *

It's almost an hour since I have returned. Finally, there's someone knock my door. "Come in."

"Good evening, Florian." Anise comes in and closes the door.

"Good evening." I can see her eyes are red. Maybe she's sleepy? Or it may be because she was crying? I don't have any courage to ask her. She sits on my bed and so do I.

"Now, I'll tell you like I promised. Umm… the Ion you talked about just now is the last Fon Master. He was similar with you. His hair, his eyes… but of course you and he are really different person, not the same. And I'm his last Fon Master Guardian. I was trusted to accompany him in his journey… and because of that; I met everyone… and you. But… the last time I saw him… was when I betrayed him as his guardian." She stops for a while; she grasps my hand tightly and looks down.

She continues, "That time… I betrayed him… to save my parents… as a Fon Master his body was too weak to read the Score. But he kept doing it… I didn't know why. Until finally, Luke stopped him and he was out of energy… I… I just stood there… when he was lying in Luke's arm, he absorbed Tear's miasma and looked at me. His final words were… to thank me, as his most cherished…"

She stops again but now I hear her crying. Her grasp is tighter than before. I understand what she feels, but I don't know what to say. What must I do at a time like this? What will Ion do? I must cheer her up.

In some seconds, Anise releases her grasp and hugs me. Her eyes are welled up with tears. Her tears fall to my clothes. I can feel their warmth. Anise is really crying from the bottom of her heart. Ion is someone important to Anise. Now I know who he was.

I half raise my hands and hug her to calm her. She's sobbing and crying with all her heart and feelings.

Anise…

Actually after half an hour she cries, finally she can pull herself together. She apologizes to me to cry all of the sudden but I say it's alright. "I'm the one who must apologize, for asking you such question." I say.

She shakes her head and smiles at me. She puts her hand on my cheek and says, "Like I said before, it's not your fault, Florian. You don't know anything, right? And you ask because you want to know." I nod slightly. "You are innocent, Florian… I can't blame you for that."

"Yes… Anise…" I hold her hand which lays on my cheek and smile. It is getting late, and Anise needs some rest after all this things. She goes outside of the room and bids me a good night. I prepare to sleep as well. I am satisfied with what I know now.

* * *

This morning is sunny as always. I ready myself and go to my first room. Remembering last night, I sit on the chair and draw the second drawer to see the letter again. Umm, three days ago I didn't read it completely. Now let's see...

_To my precious one, Ion_

_Hi there, Ion. It has been a long time, right? Even though you aren't there, I just want to say something like that to you._

_Do you remember our last meeting? It was pathetic. No, I was pathetic. I have been with you since you were born. You trusted me with all you had. So it's hard to lie to you._

_I want to apologize to you, Ion. I know it won't reach you. But I want to, I ought to. Please forgive me, Ion. I don't know if you hated me or not. I want to see your smile once again. Just once is enough…_

_Oh yeah, do you know, Ion? Someone just like you came to my life. He cheers me up. And that time when I met him, I named him… Florian… in Ancient Ispanian it means Innocent One._

_Isn't it nice? And if you are worried about me, please don't. I'm alright here. I'm fine._

_Thank you, Ion._

_Your most cherished,_

_Anise_

* * *

Aww, I write this while I'm listening to sad song and those words flow to my mind so I write those. If I must write it in 'past', please let me know. I'll change it right away.


End file.
